four words
by peccadillook
Summary: mereka hanya sering bertukar basa-basi. / Park Jihoon mengucapkan empat kata itu tanpa berpikir. { PD101 S2 — winkdeep, jinyoung x jihoon / kinda absurd }


_Park Jihoon tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memulai percakapan, inilah kenapa ... ia merutuki diri sendiri, mereka tidak lagi saling berbicara._

.

.

.

.

.

Menurut Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung adalah salah seorang trainee yang ketika awal melihatnya membuat Jihoon memikirkan kata yang serupa dengan _suram_.

Jinyoung tampan, Jihoon harus mengakui. Tetapi pemuda itu sering diam dan tatapan matanya seakan meminta orang lain cepat menyingkir. Jihoon tidak tahu ini karena Jinyoung satu-satunya trainee dari perusahaannya hingga ia tidak memiliki teman akrab untuk bicara dan terlalu canggung dengan orang asing, atau pemuda itu terlalu pendiam.

Singkatnya, Jihoon memperhatikan seorang Bae Jinyoung sejak awal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tetapi tentu saja, Lee Daehwi yang memiliki jiwa sosial tinggi bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan pemuda itu.

"Menghapalkan ini," Jihoon melihat Jinyoung tersenyum sedikit ke Daehwi sebelum menunduk memandangi kertas liriknya. Daehwi duduk di sebelah Jinyoung, "kau butuh bantuan dengan nadanya?"

Jihoon mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia tidak pernah membenci Daehwi, atau sekadar tidak suka. Tapi melihatnya dengan mudah bersama Jinyoung, ia tidak bisa lama-lama memandang.

"Suaramu lumayan bagus lho," Jihoon mendengar Daehwi mengatakannya setelah Jinyoung menyanyikan satu-dua baris, dan dengan tertegun si adam mendengarkan.

"Tetapi ekspresimu nihil, kau harus lebih menunjukan ekspresimu untuk menarik perhatian penonton. Coba—" Daehwi mengangkat pandangannya, "Jihoon hyung!"

Dia membuat gestur meminta Jihoon untuk menghampiri mereka. Pemuda yang sudah dipilih sebagai Center tim mereka itu hanya bisa memaksakan senyum, beranjak berdiri untuk menghampiri dua orang di seberang ruangan.

"Ya, Daehwi-ya?"

Jinyoung memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Jihoon berharap itu bukan tidak suka karena dia menganggu.

"Aku harus mencari Samuel untuk mendiskusikan bagiannya, kau bisa mengajari Jinyoung-hyung bagaimana caranya jadi ekspresif sepertimu?" Sebelum Jihoon atau Jinyoung bisa merespon, pemuda dari _Brand New Music_ itu sudah beranjak dan berlari pergi setelah dengan cepat mengatakan, "terima kasih, hyung!"

Tersisa Jihoon dan Jinyoung, yang sama-sama canggung.

"Jadi kau butuh bantuan?"

Jihoon berhati-hati bicara. Dia dan Jinyoung jarang berinteraksi akhir-akhir ini, jika mengingat pada awalnya keduanya cukup dekat. Bersama-sama di kelas C, Jihoon menghabiskan jatah waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk berlatih _Pick Me_ dengan Jinyoung. Mereka bahkan masih saling bertukar senyum ketika di _M!Countdown_.

Tapi sedikit demi sedikit, dia merasa Jinyoung menghindarinya. Jihoon bertanya-tanya, apa karena dia memakai kaus oranye sementara milik Jinyoung abu-abu? Dia mulai membenci pemisahan kelas ini.

"Aku tidak seburuk itu. Daehwi melebih-lebihkan."

Jinyoung kembali menunduk memandangi tiap baris lirik pada lembar kertas di pangkuannya. Jihoon ragu, tetapi akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di sebelah pemuda bermarga Bae.

"Coba tersenyum," celetuk Jihoon tiba-tiba, Jinyoung mengangkat pandang. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tersenyum," Jihoon menarik sudut bibirnya, "seperti ini."

Dengan kening mengernyit, Jinyoung menuruti ucapan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya, "seperti ini?"

Jihoon mengerjap, baru menyadari senyum Jinyoung seindah ini jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Senyummu manis..."

Hening.

"Eh, maksudku—"

Jihoon mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia salah langkah. Bagus sekali, Park Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua hari lagi, semangat!"

Jihoon melirik Jinyoung yang menarik senyum tipis ketika Daehwi masuk ruang latihan dan berteriak menyemangati. Pemuda itu sedang bersandar pada salah satu dinding, di sebelah Haknyeon yang sedang mengobrol dengan Euiwoong.

"Kita akan melakukannya dengan baik," kata Seongwoon—leader mereka—dengan senyuman. Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan, matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Jinyoung. Jihoon harap dia punya lebih banyak keberanian untuk bertanya pada pemuda itu apa dia gugup, atau bagaimana perasaannya, bukan hanya sekadar melirik satu-dua detik.

"Aku berharap kita menang," ucap Samuel, meletakan botol air putih yang telah kosong ke lantai. Dia berlatih giat, Jihoon merasa sedikit bersalah karena tahu Samuel sangat menginginkan posisi Center.

"Aku juga—"

"Hyung, apa ada yang salah?"

Euiwoong berhenti bicara, semua menatap Jinyoung yang barusan membuka suara; menatap Jihoon dan mengucap tanya.

Jihoon tersentak, "eh ... Apa?"

"Apa ada yang salah? Kau terus menatapku dari tadi."

...

Semua orang menatap Jihoon, dan kini si pemuda yang terkenal dengan kedipan mautnya itu berharap bisa menggali lubang sedalam-dalamnya dan mengubur dirinya sendiri di dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, kenapa rasanya cepat sekali?"

Jihoon membuka matanya. Euiwoong yang menempati tempat tidur di atas menggumankan hal yang dirasakan mereka semua. Dia bisa melihat Haknyeon merubah posisi tidurnya yang berarti dia juga bangun, dan Jinyoung yang menempati tempat tidur di sisi kirinya bahkan belum menutup mata sama sekali.

Tidak lama, kepala Seongwoon muncul, melongok ke bawah. "Kalian semua belum tidur?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur..." Samuel berguman dari seberang leader mereka. Daehwi menirukan jawabannya.

"Ayo bermain sesuatu," Euiwoong mengusulkan. Haknyeon yang tepat menempati bagian di bawahnya mengetuk atap tempat tidurnya. "Sudah malam, kita bisa kena pemotongan _point_ kalau membuat keributan."

"Bagaimana kalau mengatakan sesuatu?" Daehwi merubah posisinya, dia sekarang duduk. "Ayo katakan hal-hal yang ingin kita katakan, setelah besok, kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi sebagai _rival_ di tim."

Rival, Jihoon menekuri maknanya. Daehwi benar. Mereka semua yang disini berada di ranking yang aman untuk eliminasi pertama, pikirnya. Tetapi acara _survival_ seperti ini membuat mereka nantinya mungkin harus melawan satu sama lain. Jihoon benci memikirkan ini.

"Ide Daehwi bagus," tanpa Jihoon duga, Jinyoung yang pertama menyetujui. Mereka semua sudah beranjak duduk, Jihoon memeluk selimutnya, melirik pemuda di sebelahnya beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita batasi berapa kata?" Euiwoong menyarankan dengan semangat, "agar serasi, tahu kan."

"Nah, berapa kata?" Haknyeon melirik leader mereka, diikuti yang lain. Seongwoon bisa memutuskan sekarang.

"Hm, empat? Empat angka yang bagus. Aku suka empat."

"Baik, empat!" Daehwi seketika menyetujui, "aku sangat menyayangi kalian." kata si pemuda bersurai cerah tanpa malu-malu. Yang lain tersenyum.

"Terima kasih dan maaf," Seongwoon menyeruakan dua kata yang dibalas anggukan lainnya. Dia leader yang baik, pikir Jihoon.

"Aku akan bekerja keras." Haknyeon berkata dengan sedikit ragu. Euiwoong menghadiahinya dengan bantal yang dilempar dari atas, nyaris saja mengenai Jihoon.

"Lee Daehwi, terima kasih." Euiwoong mengacungkan jempolnya pada Daehwi, dibalas tawa yang lain. Mereka sudah sering mendengarnya. Euiwoong berterima kasih pada Daehwi, karena memilihnya di tim ini. Ini tim yang hebat ... dan populer, kalimat itu menguap di udara.

"I love you, guys." Samuel membentuk heart-sign dengan tangannya, Jihoon harus membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak tertawa.

"Jinyoung-hyung?"

Semuanya melirik Jinyoung, pemuda itu sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Jihoon menghitung dalam hati, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda bersurai gelap.

"Aku senang ... berada disini?"

"Aku juga senang kau disini," Haknyeon tersenyum lebar, Jihoon menahan diri untuk tidak memasang ekspresi masam melihat Jinyoung membalas senyum Haknyeon.

"Nah, sekarang center kita," Daehwi menunjuk Jihoon dengan jarinya, "Park Jihoon!"

Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja.

"Aku suka Bae Jinyoung."

.

.

.

.

 _Bae Jinyoung mendengar semuanya dengan jelas._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Writer's Note :

Aku tahu ini absurd. Aku hanya berusaha menyelesaikan ini agar bisa membuat nomor tujuh hehe.


End file.
